A' Clagh Aile Fainey
by Shallan
Summary: COMPLETE James asks Lily to marry him... will she accept? The sequel to The Lily.
1. The Proposal

By: Shallan

A' Clagh Aile Fainey

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This is the sequel to "The Lily". It's going to be short, only two chapters.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize. I only own Anaiya, the old house, the ring, and the plot.

Chapter One: The Proposal

Lily pushed her long hair over her shouldersas she stepped back from the large packing box. It had been filled with her fairy statues, photo albums and picture frames.

She and Anaiya had bought a big old stone house together and Lily had just finished unpacking.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" The voice was closer.

"In my room!" Lily called.

Anaiya burst into the room. "Guess what!" Before she could say anything, Anaiya said, "I got a job at the ministry!"

Lily hugged her, "That's great. But…" She trailed off.

"What," Anaiya asked, impatient as ever.

"But what if you turn into one of those stuffy prigs?" Lily said teasingly.

She snorted. "As if."

~

Lily looked up as she heard a knock at the door. She set her book aside and rose to answer it.

James stood on the porch.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Though she smiled, the confusion was evident in her eyes.

"Just thought I'd drop by."

Lily frowned. _Strange_, she thought, _he looks nervous._

"Uh, how about we go for a walk?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sure." She stepped out onto the porch with him.

He took her hand and they walked down the long winding driveway.

"James? How did you get here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, I walked."

"Walked?" Lily said incredulously.

"I needed to think things through."

James' nervousness was starting to make her uneasy. _What could he have wanted to think through?_

Then he stopped walking and turned to her, taking both her hands in his. "I want you to promise me you won't freak out or hit me."

"Um, I promise," Lily said uncertainly.

He dropped her hands and reached inside his coat. He brought out something small and shiny. Then he bent down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. "Lily, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" James asked, slipping a ring over the third finger of her left hand.


	2. The Answer

By: Shallan

A' Clagh Aile Fainey

By: Shallan

****

A/N: This is the last chapter.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Two: The Answer

Lily stared down at James kneeling before her in shock. He stared back at her hopefully.

She tilted her head consideringly. "All right." Then she lifted her hand to study the ring more closely. It had a deep red stone set in gold. She rubbed a finger over the stone and saw a pinpoint of golden light in the center. She looked at James. He was watching her incredulously.

"You will?"

She smiled. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Well, yes. But I didn't really expect you to." He straightened to stand beside her.

"Where did you get this ring?" 

He blushed. "I got it when I bought your necklace," he said sheepishly.

Lily put a hand to the small glass lily. She hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her. Her lips curved.

"I noticed something strange when I touched it."

James took her hand and looked at the ring curiously. "I didn't notice anything strange about the ring when I bought it."

"Watch." Again Lily ran a finger over the stone. It glowed brighter than the last time. "Doesn't it do that with you?"

He stroked a finger over the stone and it did nothing. "Maybe it's just you."

"I wonder what the stone is," Lily mused.

"The owner of the shop said it was a rare firestone."

"It looks almost like a ruby… until I touch it." She rose to her tiptoes to brush a kiss across James' lips. "Let's go tell Anaiya."

~

"A firestone?" Anaiya looked thoughtful.

Lily turned to James. "Do Sirius and Remus know you proposed?"

"Yeah, I told them. They just teased me."

Lily smiled and leaned back against James' chest, content as a cat who'd just had a bowl of cream. 


	3. The Firestone Ring

The Firestone Ring

By: Shallan

****

A/N: I decided to tack this onto A' Clagh Aile Fainey as an epilogue, rather than having it by itself.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A young woman with long red hair and bright emerald green eyes sat in her kitchen staring at the ring on the third finger of her left hand, frustrated. _Why does the stone glow when I touch it? _Lily had been asking herself that question over and over for the past year.

Rising from the table, she walked to her steadily growing library, having decided to see if she could find anything about firestones. 

It had been a year since James and Lily had announced their engagement, and were now happily married. 

Lily pulled several books that looked promising from the bookshelves, and began flipping through.

Towards the end of the fourth book, Lily nearly passed what she was looking for. Brushing back strands of hair, she read:

__

Firestones are always a deep red, and look almost like a ruby. There is not much known about firestones, only that when one's true love touches the stone, it will give off a golden light.

Lily's lips curved.


End file.
